


bliss

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post trespasser fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	bliss

“Galiana!”

Cullen was a force of nature, shoving aside anyone and anything in his way. Galiana heard someone cursing outside and something breaking and finally watched her husband entering the small room. He was flushed, cheeks red and sweat on his brow. His shirt was covered in various kinds of dirt and spoke of another long training session with some of the locals. Out of breath, he clutched her hand between his.

“Is everything alright?”

Galiana kissed his knuckles. He’d always been protective, but nowadays it reached new heights. If he had his will, she would surely lay in bed all day and eat and drink, maybe reading, nothing too crass of course, because it could upset her. She found his behavior droll and still spent hours working on her poultices and potions. Being pregnant didn’t mean that she was sick and somehow incapable of doing anything. Working also did wonders for her nerves.

“Yes. The healer said such cramps are normal.”

Cullen’s gaze was drawn to her rather prominent belly which was round and heavy, and very visible beneath the dress.

“And the child?”

“Fine, but it won’t take long now.”

Cullen cupped her face and kissed her. “You have to take care of yourself, my love.”

“I know.”

He let go of her and she could read the worry in his warm eyes. Cullen was as nervous as she was, if not more so. It was to be expected. This was a new life and merely three years ago she hadn’t dared to dream about starting a family, about finding love, about having him in her life. Everything had been so dark, chaos and flames, and a war threatening them all. Their house wasn’t as impressive as Skyhold had been, but it was home. And now filled to the brink with presents from their friends and former allies. Especially Varric seemed to love the idea of a little Trevelyan running around. He’d sent them a wonderful crib and a book full of stories, which he wrote himself. It seemed that being the Viscount of Kirkwall was far too boring for a man like him.

Cullen’s smile was sweet, caring. “Do you need anything?”

“Hm, maybe some cuddling will help with the pain?”

Their bed was large and soft, but she still missed her old one and the golden lions, who’d protected her sleep. Cullen’s back leaned against the wall, while Galiana’s head was resting in his lap. She was drowsy. This morning had come with a headache and pain in her stomach, which made her call for a healer immediately. Everything was alright, but their child seemed very eager to be born.

“I already feel better.” Cullen stroked her hair and tried to make the blanket cover them both. Galiana snuggled closer, using his thighs as a pillow, wrapping her fingers around his.

Cullen’s voice was quiet. “Good.” She fell asleep first, safe beneath the blanket and in Cullen’s arms.

He followed soon after, never letting go of her hand.


End file.
